An agitating ball mill of this kind emerges from EP 1 468 739 A1. With this horizontally arranged agitating mill the grinding vessel is in connection with a grinding stock inlet and a grinding stock outlet. In the grinding vessel proper is located an agitating shaft which is in connection with a drive. The auxiliary grinding bodies filled into the grinding chamber are accelerated through agitating organs so that the grinding stock located between the auxiliary grinding bodies is ground or dispersed. The fineness of the product produced in this agitating ball mill is largely dependent on the size of the auxiliary grinding bodies employed. To separate the auxiliary grinding bodies from the grinding stock a separating device connected with the grinding stock outlet is provided at the end of the grinding vessel. This separating device comprises several arc-shaped conveying or wing elements which are arranged between two discs. The wing elements extend from the outer edge of the discs in the direction of their centre, wherein the elements partly end at different distances from the grinding stock outlet.
Because of the short distance which the auxiliary grinding bodies have to cover between the wing elements entry of auxiliary grinding bodies in the grinding outlet while the separating device is stationary cannot be prevented.
The object of the invention therefore consists in improving a separating device also for smallest grinding bodies so that entry of the auxiliary grinding bodies in the grinding stock outlet is prevented even during the start-up and run-down phase of the agitating ball mill. This object is solved with the characteristics of Claim 1.
Further embodiments according to the invention are mentioned in the characteristics of the subclaims.